Fanfarrón
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Al principio, Natsumi creía ser la niña más afortunada al presumir ser novia de Goenji. Ahora se daba de golpes contra la pared preguntándose qué había hecho mal para quedar atrapada a lado de un muñequito hecho de gel, ropa carísima y ruedas de prensa.


**¡EL PRIMER FIC DEL AÑO! Jeje lo terminé el viernes y no sabes lo que me tuve que aguantar para no publicarlo el mismo día. Como sea, pronto subiré un GoenjiNatsu romántico porque nunca he hecho uno y la pareja sí me gusta pero éste lo llevaba planeado desde hace meses. Me basé en la canción, como dice el título, "Fanfarron" de Fanny Lu (en lo personal me encanta ^w^ te da fuercita) Inazuma eleven es propiedad de Level-5 aunque no por mucho. Enjoy!**

Entre todos los habitantes de Japón, Natsumi Raimon era una de las que más fama y fortuna tenían. Automóviles carísimos, vestidos de gala, joyas extrañas y enormes y una mansión lo equivalente a cuatro vecindarios. Su vida estaba llena de lujos y extravagancias. Sí, ella era inmensamente rica, aunque no lo supiera nadie más.

A los dieciséis años Natsumi y Goenji al principio a regañadientes pero de lo más complacidos y felices anunciaron su noviazgo. Los compañeros en Raimon de ambos no podían estar más dichosos por ellos, y más Tsunami, Rika y Fudo quienes llevaban años diciéndoles que terminarían juntos para que ellos siempre lo negaran, error ya que hacían más obvia su atracción.

_-"Con mis primeras ganancias te compraría la luna, te llevaría a la playa más hermosa de las aguas más cristalinas, haría que el cielo más colorido se asomara por tu ventana cada mañana…"_- Y así pasó cuatro años. Prometiéndole lo mejor, jurándole maravillas, y con eso seguramente demostrándole lo mucho que la quería. Eran puras suposiciones.

_-"Pero ¿me prometes que siempre estaremos juntos?"_- A pesar de que Goenji le juraba con lo que prácticamente todas las chicas soñaban a Natsumi aunque sea difícil de creer se conformaba con pequeños detalles, cosas de lo más simples. Al iniciar las clases los primeros años siempre encontraba una nota de Goenji en una de sus carpetas. Cosas como "Ya espero la campana del descanso para salir corriendo a verte" o "Mi dolor de cabeza en clases te lo debo por estar pensando en qué harás" y como la primera vez Natsumi se sentía de los más encantada, soltando suspiros todo el día y perdida entre corazones con sus iniciales y las del delantero en cada esquina de las hojas de sus cuadernos y libros.

_-"No tengo la menor duda. Siempre estaré para ti."_- Cada beso que le daba era como el primero, le tomó mucho acostumbrarse a esa sensación de corriente por todo el cuerpo originado en el estómago, y sentir su cara arder por interminables sonrojos. Y preocupándose si lo estaría haciendo bien, no muy seco, no muy baboso, para que no pensara que era una principiante. Le importaba lo que pensaba de ella aunque él le aseguraba que era…- _"Perfecta y única para mí"._- Eso y más. Lo que siempre quiso.

Pero al término de esos cuatro años importantes propuestas de trabajo le llovían todos los días para jugar en equipos de soccer de élite y reconocidos en "tantísimos lugares que no se pueden contar" pero como buen y orgulloso ex integrante de Raimon, del pequeño equipo encerrado en una bodega prefirió quedarse en su cuidad natal…hasta que un representante de su "querida cuidad natal" le ofreció jugar ahí mismo por todo el país, después iría recorriendo cada lugar del mundo como el mejor delantero que hay, o , como en sus buenos y "humildes" tiempos, como el goleador estrella que era.

_-"Me pregunto…si esto valdrá la pena"_- Se repetía constantemente al pasar horas recostada en su cama mirando una foto de ellos dos, la foto de cuando fueron a un parque acuático con los demás. Ella con una gorra blanca, una blusa de tirantes violeta con blanco y un short de mezclilla. Y él con una camisa in poco abierta color naranja y bermudas rojas. Goenji abrazándola por la espalda entrelazando sus manos y sin borrar la sonrisa que trajeron todo el día. Amaba esa foto, y más porque era lo único de él que tenía, esas y más fotos de una caja era la única forma de mirarlo cuando se iba a esas giras promocionales por dos o más meses. De vez en cuando lo veía en una de esas entrevistas en los programas deportivos de televisión. Había cambiado mucho, el jugador humilde, el que te hacía creer de la victoria se encarga el equipo entero, el que decía que no había puestos inútiles, de eso ya quedaba muy poco.

_-"Pues sí hay veces que en golpes de suerte algún defensa o alguien te ayuda, pero aceptémoslo; el premio mayor se lo llevan los valientes que meten goles como yo"_- Natsumi lo miraba suplicante y a la vez enfadada; no podía creer que su chico estuviera menospreciando lo que significaba el deporte que tanto amaba. ¿No por eso golpeaba con el balón a Endo, Fubuki y a Toramaru? Eso era lo que significaba soccer, eso era lo que al parecer Goenji ignoró. Y peor que los conductores de cada programa en donde se paraba le daban la razón.

Eso no era lo más grave; detrás de una estrella…lo siguen miles de aficionadas y la mayoría demasiado vendidas para el gusto de Natsumi

Con el tiempo, Goenji se convirtió en uno de muchos "Don Juanes" y para fortuna o maldición uno de los más cotizados y populares de toda la cuidad Inazuma. Incluso tenía ofertas de aparecer en revistas y calendarios con poca ropa, y una vez sí lo hizo, después de todo, según él:

_-"¿Quién era para privar al mundo de éste cuerpo de Dios?"_- Como él aseguraba, y con el grito de las fans se lo creía más.

Sentía que al chasquido de sus dedos tenía a cientos y más de seguidoras desesperadas a sus pies esperando indicaciones. Que serían capaces de vender su alma para que el "magnifico e inigualable" Goenji les dirigiera una palabra. Presumía de ser el mejor goleador que se puede encontrar, que venían importantísimas personas desde el otro lado del mundo para buscarlo. Presumía tener el dinero que ni 20 presidentes decían tener. Que al despertarse todas las mañanas al prender el televisor era su rostro el que aparecía y miles de notas redactando otra increíble hazaña en la cancha. Natsumi al principio se había acostumbrado, se trataba de convencer que era lo mejor para los dos, por el bien de la carrera de Goenji, y si él así era feliz ella también.

Pero de días atrás su corazón parecía estar en un columpio. Por un lado lo que más deseaba era, sin importar las circunstancias, estar a su lado, en sentido de ser su sombra en la fama, de no poder aparecer en las revistas con él pero hacerle saber que al llegar a casa ella lo estaría esperando "orgullosa" de nuevo. Y por otro lado, se preguntaba si detrás de todo eso valía la pena no poder gritarle al mundo que era su novia, su compañera de vida.

Aunque detrás de su "chico perfecto" Goenji no tardó en cambiar, en sufrir el estrellato. Le coqueteaba a todo lo que caminara y en sus narices, les mandaba piropos y le daba su número telefónico a cada ser viviente que se le cruzara enfrente. Natsumi trataba de llamar su atención, ponía sus brazos en la cadera, hasta un ciego podría ver que en su cara no se mostraba una típica sonrisa fingida sino un seño muy fruncido y la cara roja de coraje. Daba zancadas al caminar valiéndole gorro si atraía las miradas en la calle y ¿Qué hacía Goenji? Mandar guiños y besos al aire por cada paso que daba.

_-"Ya lo sabes. Eres mi chica favorita."_- Se excusaba sin mirarla a la cara.

_-Qué consuelo._- Y Goenji creía que cambiaba todo. Echarle en cara que tenía miles de mujeres a su alrededor, que con todas convivía pero ah no, Natsumi era la más destacada entre todas esas locas fanáticas.- _"Lo peor es que cree que está bien"._

_-"¿Dijiste algo?"_

_-"No…nada."_- Como siempre.

_-"Bueno pero no me hables tanto."-_ Le reclamaba en voz baja apresurando el paso.- _"Sabes que no me gusta que nos vean juntos"._- Le dolía su indiferencia. Le hería que un solo día después de meses sin verlo y pudiendo haber salido a tomar algo o simplemente a caminar éste la trataba como una extraña, estaba ahí pero Goenji no quería que fuera así. No si eso ponía en riesgo su "perfecta" imagen de soltero codiciado.

Al fin de una larga temporada, Goenji tuvo unos días de descanso pero éste se la pasaba todo el día dormido, recostado en el sillón o aunque siendo un chico maduro pegado a la consola de videojuegos jugando carreritas o un típico partido de soccer contra la consola. Y Natsumi se quedaba en su recamara o en la cocina, lo mejor vestida posible creyendo que al fin saldrían a dar un paseo.

Revolviendo entre unas cajas viejas en su armario sin querer estornudo debido al exceso de polvo que había, movió su brazo y tiró una de las cajas de hasta arriba del mueble; habían fotos, cartas y ciertos objetos. Al tomar entre sus manos la única foto enmarcada del lugar recordó inmediatamente a una de las personas más importantes de su vida. Un peculiar portero y no exactamente se trataba de Endo.

_-Roccocó…-_ Semanas después de conocerse Roccocó puso a Natsumi al tanto de sus sentimientos. Pasaron pocos días pero Natsumi logró cautivar el corazón del portero. No por su forma de vestir o de apoyar a su equipo y a Raimon sino por saber sus intenciones al haber llegado tan lejos simplemente para ayudar a Endo a encontrara su abuelo. La forma un poco reservada pero presente de ayudar a los jugadores. Y quieran que no pero era una joven muy divertida cuando quería, humilde a pesar de vivir entre lujos desde niña, sensible detrás de esa pose demandante, y sobre todo con un corazón lo bastante dulce como para aclararle al portero que en esos momentos no tenía una oportunidad ya que ella estaba enamorada de Goenji en aquel entonces. A pesar de que a Roccocó le dolía un poco lo entendió y prefirieron dejarlo en seguir siendo amigos, eso fue lo que Natsumi más le agradeció. No que terminaran odiándose por toda la vida y jamás volverse a ver. La caja permaneció cerrada y por desgracia no pudo hablar más con el portero aunque fuera por teléfono.

_-"Es mi amigo. Me ayudó mucho en mi investigación"_- Siempre le decía lo más calmada posible al cabeza hueca de Goenji.

_-"Pero él no es tu novio."_- En un principio podría decirse que era normal, era un chico preocupado por su novia porque no quería perderla, la amaba demasiado. Pero no se trataba de eso precisamente; lo suyo era obsesión y posesión.- "_Estás muy interesado en el. Si de verdad me quieres como me juras cada día…no hables más con él"_- Y por miedo a alejarse de Goenji, lo obedeció. No había tenido contacto con él desde hacía dos años.

-"Ya no sé qué es más…"- Si tuviera una balanza en sus manos buscaría hasta debajo de las piedras por qué seguía con Goenji. Claro; era tierno y dulce a su manera, dedicado, sincero y valeroso…ese era el Goenji a los dieciséis. Ahora…era guapo, demasiado para que ser "chuleado" en cada lugar donde estaba. Y comparando lo malo…era arrogante, presumido, hueco, egoísta, superficial, y ¿Qué era eso de andar repitiendo en todos los medios lo buenísimo que era? Era un tonto, simplemente un completo hecho y derecho…- _"Fanfarrón"_… Odiaba las comparaciones, hace un par de año no se imaginaba comparando lo bueno y malo de su novio, decía que como él no había otro, y en eso seguía teniendo razón; nunca había conocido a alguien tan vendido y la verdad no le gustaría tener el placer de conocer a otro así. Todo esto a lo único que la llevó fue a una innegable conclusión.- Esto es un error.- Tanto para ella como para la perfecta imagen de Goenji.

Pasó el siguiente par de semanas frente al espejo haciendo mil muecas, tomaba y volvía a colocar un recorte de revista donde salía el goleador de los más "sex symbol", y frustrada se miraba, hasta había un punto en donde se daba lástima de ella misma.-Que hasta mis males curarías.- Le hablaba al pequeño recorte.- Quesque sabes amarme y te fuiste hace años de aquí.- Vio la hora en su reloj levantándose lo más rápido que puso, sin darse cuenta en la mano aún llevaba la pequeña imagen, tomó su bolso y bajo corriendo las escaleras. Abrió la puerta sin poder dar un paso más debido a una "visita inesperada"

_-"Tú…"_

_-"Yo…"-_ Sin dejar de sonreírle lo abrazó. Y aquella persona lejos de alejarla la rodeó con sus brazos con la calidez que Goenji había perdido.

_-"Perdóname, Rococcó"_- Sin verlo a la cara y aún aferrada a su pecho sabía que el chico estaría confundido de sus palabras.- _"Soy una tonta, por Goenji corté cualquier contacto contigo y la verdad no quería pero no quería perderlo aunque a ti tampoco ¡Ay ya no sé ni qué digo! Sólo…que te extrañé demasiado"._

_-"Te entiendo"-_ La calmó acariciando su cabello como lo hacía de niños cada vez que la encontraba en la playa, de ambos, preocupada por si estaría haciendo bien en llegar tan lejos por el abuelo de Endo. Aquel gesto siempre se le hacía tierno a Natsumi, claro que jamás se lo confesó.- _"Conociéndolo no dudé que fuera por eso"_

_-"Sabes que jamás te dejaría"-_ Abrió los ojos a más no poder y desvió su mirada del portero quien la miraba algo divertido. Se dio cuenta de que sus palabras habían sonado algo…"comprometedoras".- _"Me r-refiero a-a que no tendría motivo alguno por dejar de hablarte si no fuera por Shuuya"_

_-"¿Y él fue quien te hizo llorar?"-_ De sobra estaba decir que la castaña tenía los ojos algo hinchados y rojos. Nada notorio pero lo suficiente para asegurar que había llorado.

_-"Algo así"-_ Roccocó limpiaba el borde de sus ojos quienes de nuevo comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Ahora es cuando Natsumi se preguntaba si había sido la más estúpida del mundo por no darse la oportunidad con el portero cuando eran niños. Él jamás prometería ni juraría nada que estaría seguro que no cumpliría. Sólo le juraría que pese a quien le pese estaría a su lado, sin estrellas, sin playas prometidas, ni sueños lejos y a la vez hermosos a alcanzar. Sólo estar ellos dos_.-"Al fin me convencí que más vale estar sola que engañada por él. Por ese "Ken" de almacén"._

_-"Tienes razón, pero nunca te dejaría sola"_- Y sin darse cuenta estaban lo bastante cerca para malinterpretar la situación. La alarma del reloj de ella la hizo soltarse de Roccocó.

_-"¿Me acompañas?"_

_-"¿A dónde?"_

_-"A la rueda de prensa de Shuuya-baka"_- Le extendió la mano y él la tomó de inmediato subiéndose a una de las tantas limosinas del delantero y antes de partir por la ventana entreabierta salió una bola de papel delo más arrugada. Era la imagen de revista plástica del "Gran Shuuya Goenji" y tanto así que ni el viento la quiso, la desapareció entre la maleza podrida del jardín…

Tal vez ya se había acostumbrado a las cámaras, y los micrófonos encerrándolo cada vez más, también al continuo paparazzi hasta saliendo de la ducha. Y él no estaba llorando como magdalena; todo lo contrario. Había hecho a un lado el soccer, las llamadas de sus compañeros de Raimon las ignoraba diciendo que no era "nadie importante". Ya no era el delantero, ahora era simple imagen pública. Promocionando distintas marcas de gel para cabello, ropa carísima, motocicletas y hasta blanqueador de dientes. Para las mujeres; era el chico más guapo del mundo. Un Adonis futbolero. Y para los hombres; era gay.

_-"Claro que ser yo no es fácil. Siempre lucir pues…así…"_- Volviéndose a echar flores.- _"Es un trabajo arduo de gimnasio, entrenamientos y alimentación saludable"._

_-"Goenji, sabemos que eres una figura muy importante tanto para el mundo del soccer como en la diaria…"_

_-"Obvio…"_

_-"¿Pero has tenido relaciones sentimentales serias? Creo que a tus fanáticas le encantaría saber si sales con alguien en éste momento"_.- Y entre gritos y carteles de las seguidoras Natsumi abría paso entre todas ellas quedando hasta el frente siempre de la mano de Roccocó. Sin embargo lo único que podía tomar enserio Goenji era a un espejo. Eran su nuevo amor.

_-"No. No estoy para mujeres ahora…"_

_-"Claro"-_ Interrumpía Natsumi desde el público llamando las miradas al mismo tiempo que a Goenji se le bajaba el color de piel que ni con su finísima cama de bronceado lo recuperaba.- _"¿Cómo va a estar saliendo con una chica si es GAY?"-_ Al momento se ganó las miradas de odio de la mayoría de las fans y otras la miraban incrédulas de que su héroe fuera…del "otro bando". Todos los micrófonos en un segundo estaban frente a la chica.

_-"¡Eso no es cierto, Natsumi!"_

_-"¿Entonces conoce a ésta jovencita?"-_ Le cuestionaba uno de los tantos camarógrafos en vivo de ese instante.

_-"¡Claro que me conoce!"-_ Interrumpía luchando con todas sus ganas de no reírse.- _"Llevo viviendo con él cerca de cuatro años. Como tiene miedo que descubran su verdadera orientación sexual me usa de pantalla. Pero ya que llegó el momento de que aquí el SEÑOR diga sus verdades pues ahora me toca a mí"._

_-"¡No tiene pruebas! ¡Sáquenla de aquí!"-_ Exigía tratando de no arrugar mucho la cara, las arrugas podían ser el mejor aliado de los programas de chisme y farándula

_-"¡¿Ah no…?"-_ Natsumi se giró a Rococcó ¿él tenía una prueba? Lo vio sonreír, una de esas traviesas que tenía desde niño.- _"¿O qué? ¿El gran señor Shuuya Goenji olvidó que intentó besarme después del primer torneo internacional?"-_ Y hasta la chica se exaltó tras sus palabras. Ella sabía que era una mentira, pero los reporteros y los medios de comunicación no lo sabrían jamás.

_-"¡Es cierto!_"- Espetó Natsumi.- _"¡Además ya VARIAS veces Endo me habló de la forma tan pervertida en la que Goenji los miraba en los vestidores! ¡Hasta a los más pequeños y a Fubuki les daba miedo cambiarse en el mismo cuarto que él!"-_ Aunque eso…no era tan inventado que digamos…

_-"Goenji ¿¡Por qué no nos hablaste de tu homosexualidad! Goenji ¿Desde cuándo te diste cuenta que preferías las Barbies que los autos de juguete?, Goenji ¿¡Tan cochinote eres!"_- Eran preguntas con las que bombardeaban al ex goleador. El principito sólo balbuceaba lo que creía serviría de respuesta, pero como se viene diciendo toda ésta historia, él sabía cómo era esto de la fama, subiendo y subiendo hasta que al primer chisme de novia celosa o más bien en éste caso las puras verdades lo tiran al piso, y la cabeza le pesaba tanto por esa actitud, por su conciencia y por el carísimo gel que era imposible que se volviera a levantar. Su carrera se podía dar por terminada, sus fotos en revistas terminarían como tapiz en las jaulas de las aves, en le baño por aburrimiento o para recortes de tareas del kínder.

En cuanto a Natsumi, no podía creer lo que Roccocó había hecho.

_-"Me refiero a que… te arriesgaste a que ahora todo el mundo te vea como la "travesura de Goenji", de "rarito" y apenas hace unos minutos te enteraste de cómo estaba por su culpa"-_ Viajaban de nuevo en la limosina. Le miraba a los ojos de regreso a su mansión y éste se limitó a apretar un poco más la mano que sujetaba.

_-"No te voy a negar que fue divertido verle la cara de WTF!"_- Rió levemente y ella lo imitó.- _"Sin embargo…principalmente lo hice por tí"_

_-"Como siempre, Roco-kun"_- Por reflejo paró ¿Roco-kun? Hace años que no lo llamaba así, bueno porque hacía años que no lo veía por culpa de Goenji, y hace años que lo necesitaba a su lado. Al niño sensible que siempre le entregó el corazón y el cuál le dio su palabra que no importaba el tiempo que pasara él la esperaría. Le sonrió de nuevo recargándose en su pecho sin importar cómo la viese_.- "Siempre has estado ahí"._

_-"Te lo dije cuando teníamos catorce. Nunca lo dudes"-_Recordaba pasando tiernamente su brazos rodeándola por los hombros.

_-"No lo olvidé ni en éstos ocho años. Ahora menos que nunca."_

_-"¿Te irás de esa casa? Porque si es así yo acabo de mudarme aquí y tengo una casa a unas…"_

_-"No es necesario"_- Interrumpió.- _"Digo tiene taaaanta fama que estoy segura que una caja de cartón en algún barrio no le van a negar"…_

Ya no lo recibían en alfombra roja, dorada o de mil colores, tampoco pidiéndole autógrafos, al llegar a su mansión estaba más que dispuesto primero a exigirle una explicación a Natsumi. Después s preguntar qué demonios hacía Roccocó ahí y con ella cuando él le había prohibido verlo de nuevo. Y tercero a tirarse cual vaca en su finísima cama de agua. Y la última burbuja de planes que tenía le reventó en la cara al ver todas sus maletas afuera de la mansión.

_-"¡¿Pero qué…?¡"_- Y en efecto todas sus pertenecías estaban ahí, unos billetes amarrados por una liga y una nota de parte de su "amada-a-quien-llevaría-a-las-estrellas-blaaaahhh" Natsumi.

"_Perdóneme GRAN señor pero no encontré sus maletas de porcelana y diamantes. Ahí tienes dinero para un hotel, un prostíbulo, unos tacos o un boleto de avión a un lugar donde no te reconozcan. Y ni te molestes en pasar, ya cambié la cerradura de la puerta. ¿Ves? Tú siendo un miserable conmigo todo éste tiempo y yo aún preocupándome por ti._

_P.D: Tuve clase y no le grité a la prensa que en realidad de eso que tanto presumes, de ser un semental en la cama es totalmente FALSO. Solito te ahogaste en tus vanidades de VIEJA._

_Sayonara, FANFARRÓN"_

_-"¡Y ten por seguro que soy más fuerte sin tí!"_- Le gritaba desde el balcón Natsumi acompañada de Roccocó quien él en broma le mandaba besos enfureciendo más a Goenji. Y hasta las sirvientas, los mayordomos, los jardineros y el chofer le espetaron uno por uno el asco de persona que era en general. La pena más grande fue trabajar con él y que ahora le servirían sólo a la señorita Natsumi y al joven Roccocó.

Goenji nunca fue grande, simplemente tenía aires de grandeza al creer que siempre controlaba lo indomable para la gente normal, mostrándole al mundo la joyita que no era y al final cayó y fue pisoteado por quien de verdad era le gustara o no. Terminó trabajando en un bar de piñas coladas en Hawaii pero al pasar todo el día mirado su reflejo sin chiste en las botellas lo corrieron al final viviendo en un remolque y vendiendo helados por las tardes

_-"¿Y ahora sí me tomas al palabra de dejarte cuidar por mí?"-_ Siguió luchando y esperando por ella y al final el que Natsumi tuviera una vida horrible con Shuuya le serviría para cuidarla toda la vida. Y se tomaría su tiempo.

_-"Claro, Roco-kun"_

Las penas con pan eran buenas, solían decir por la calle. Y según ella; "Si quieres darle una nueva y buena oportunidad el corazón…"

_-"Bota ya a ese fanfarrón"_

_-"Bien dicho, linda mía"_

Y así jamás volvieron a ver al idiota más grande de Japón o del mundo. A Shuuya Goenji, en la infancia jugador de honor, de grande Adonis de colección y el resto de su vida; orgullosos ejemplar de fanfarron.

**Sí, ya sé, hice ver MUY mal a Goenji, sinceramente Natsumi pues ya no me cae bien pero cuando lo juntan con Goenji sí, y admitámoslo ¡en mi fic es como una heroína! Y la verdad tenía ganas de ver así a Goenji, como un muñequito hueco. Eso de Roccocó es que también me gusta cuando está con Natsumi y pues creo que salió ganando (en lo personal, eso de "Roco-kun" me FASCINÓ). Confieso que ahora que veo yo no hago propósitos para el nuevo año porque me conozco DEMASIADO bien y sé que no los cumpliría pero a veces sí tengo unos y uno muy importante es mejorar en la escritura porque sé que me falta muchiiisimo. Por lo pronto espero que les haya gustado, si les gustó comenten, si no comenten, si me dan un helado comenten, en fin háganme saber su opinión, y si son amenazas no muy fuertes porfis. **

**Ahhhh otra cosa: antes de que se acaben las vacaciones y entre a mi "adorada" escuela (de la cuál ya me quiero ir TT^TT) obvio voy a tratar de subir lo más que puedo peeeero les doy mi palabra que poco antes de que se acabe el mes ¡subo el siguiente capitulo de "Riktorious!"! No, no lo tenía abandonado ni olvidado, ya aguanten un poco más. Peace y dueeermanse todo el día! **


End file.
